Takdir Pie Apel (setelahnya)
by Yuki Carlyle
Summary: ini hanya kelanjutan dari cerita Takdir Pie Apel, dimana Chuuya dan Dazai melalui hari harinya di Port Mafia.
1. Chapter 1

**Takdir Pie Apel (Remix)**

 **Summary : ini hanya kelanjutan dari cerita Takdir Pie Apel, dimana Chuuya dan Dazai melalui hari harinya di Port Mafia.**

 **Disclaimer : Bungou Stray Dogs bukanlah milikku dan gk akan pernah jadi milikku sebanyak apapun aku bermimpi ._.**

 **Ok, cerita ini hanya kelanjutan dari cerita yang sebelumnya, ini hanya pesanan seseorang, jadi jika tidak suka silahkan jangan baca FF saya ._.**

* * *

"Chuuya~" panggilan dari sosok yang sungguh menyebalkan masuk ke telinga anak perempuan yang sedang mengasah pisaunya. "Apa?" Chuuya hanya menanggapinya dengan dingin. "Tebak! Hari ini hari apa?" tanya lelaki itu pada Chuuya "hari yang sangat dingin dan hari yang menyebalkan karena bertemu denganmu! Jangan ganggu aku Dazai" jawab Chuuya sinis. Dan sosok Dazai yang hendak menjahili Chuuya pun hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya. "Jahatnya Chuuya~ besok Natal loh~ kau tak ingin mempersiapkan permohonan atau apa gitu? Atau sesuatu seperti jalan jalan disore hari?" pertanyaan Dazai cukup menyita perhatiannya Chuuya. Dia terlalu sibuk berlatih sampai tak punya waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. "Jalan jalan?" pertanyaan dari Chuuya itu membuat Dazai tersenyum lebar. "Jalan jalan disekitar Yokohama, aku sudah minta izin bos untuk ini, kau pasti tak akan menyesal! Tapi..." Dazai menggantungkan perkataannya membuat Chuuya penasaran "...tapi kau yang traktir!" ujar Dazai sambil tersenyum ceria. "Tidak ada perempuan yang mentraktir laki laki bodoh!" dan lagi, Dazai membuat Chuuya naik darah "yah... Hanya kau yang akan melakukan itu Chuuya... Dari awal kau juga tak pernah mengakui bahwa dirimu itu perempuan bukan?" Dazai tersenyum licik setelah mengatakan kalimat itu "TEME KAU DAZAII! " Chuuya melempar semua pisau yang dihadapannya kearah Dazai tanpa peduli bahwa mungkin benda itu akan menyakitinya, sedangkan Dazai sudah kabur duluan akibat takut terkena lemparan pisau Chuuya.

Setelah selesai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan membereskan kekacauan yang mereka buat Chuuya kembali kekamarnya. Sudah 2 Bulan Chuuya berada di port mafia dan dia merasa nyaman nyaman saja berlatih dan bekerja disini, meskipun dia baru berusia 12 tahun, tapi dia sudah dibayar oleh bos-nya. Ini seharusnya tidak benar, mempekerjakan anak dibawah umur adalah tindakan melanggar hukum, tapi dia juga lebih banyak bermain dari pada bekerja disini jadi ini tidak bisa disebut mempekerjakan anak dibawah umur.

Chuuya membuka pintu kamar yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Kamarnya cukup luas untuk kasur queen size dan sebuah meja lalu lemari, tak lupa ada kamar mandi diujung kamar serta lemari untuk cermin dan peralatan perempuan yang diisi dengan gunting, pisau, krim tabir Surya, sisir, dan benda-benda tajam lainnya. Chuuya menyimpan semua perhiasan serta pakaian feminim yang Dazai berikan padanya, tak pernah ia sentuh sedikitpun benda benda itu.  
Bukannya Chuuya tak membutuhkannya, namun belum saatnya saja dia pakai, ego-nya mengalahkan rasa senangnya saat pakaian itu diberi oleh orang yang berharga untuknya. Chuuya yang malang.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, dia melihat sepucuk surat dimeja riasnya. Chuuya pun membacanya  
"Chuuya yang menyebalkan, kau benar-benar sangat menyebalkan bagiku Chuuya. Aku mau besok malam kau memakai pakaian yg kuberikan padamu! Titik! Sampai jumpa besok malam~

Dari laki laki yang tampan  
Dazai Osamu

Chuuya langsung membakar kertas itu dan membuangnya jauh jauh dari kamarnya. Dengan perasaan malu dan marah dia berlari mencari Dazai.

Sampai matahari terbenam ia tak menemukan Dazai dimana mana "dimana Dazai sialan itu...? " tanyanya pada diri sendiri, dia pun memutuskan pergi ke tempat bos berada.

"Bos" ujar Chuuya langsung membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu "Chuuya... Kau mencari Dazai?" tanya bos-nya Mori Ougai sambil duduk dengan selayaknya bos(?)  
"Iya" jawab Chuuya singkat "sedang dalam misi kecilnya disuatu tempat, tak ada yg tahu kapan dia akan pulang Chuuya" ujar Mori sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Dengan cepat Chuuya pergi dari ruangan mori, tak lupa mengucapkan kata terimakasih pada bosnya itu.

Keesokan harinya Chuuya bangun pagi dan langsung bekerja keras, dia sangat senang karena seharian ini Dazai tak akan mengganggunya atau membuatnya kesal lagi meski Chuuya tahu bahwa dia merindukan Dazai. Tapi ego-nya lagi lagi mengalahkan kata hatinya "aku bisa bertahan tanpa Dazai selama seminggu ini! Bahkan selamanya pun aku tidak masalah!" Teriaknya girang dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan berlatih bela diri.

Siang hari yang cukup cerah untuk bermain main dilapangan  
Anak anak lainnya melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi kali ini Chuuya menggulung diri didalam selimutnya dikasur. Semangatnya tiba tiba habis begitu saja untuk mengasah pedang dan berlatih bela diri, tak ada acara main main seperti biasa dia lakukan. Tanpa Dazai dia jadi merasa malas. Dia juga tahu kalau dia tak boleh seperti ini saat Dazai tidak ada, tapi semakin dia berfikir seperti itu semakin melemas saja tenaganya hari ini "apakah ini gejala sakit? Sepertinya tealu bersemangat pagi dan melakukan latihan itu membuatku lelah dan jadi seperti ini, tidak mungkin ink karena tidak ada Dazai disini, huh! Paling setelah tidur aku akan kembali bertenaga.. " setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Chuuya langsung berenang ke alam mimpi.

Malamnya Chuuya terbangun, ingat dengan kata kata Dazai dia langsung bangun, membersihkan diri, dan memakai pakaian feminim yang diberikan Dazai. Baju berwarna putih dengan renda dileher dan sebuah pita kecil ditengah tengah. Renda itu juga berada di lengan bajunya dan setiap ujung baju itu. Didampingi dengan rok hitam berenda lapis juga dengan rantai putih dan pita diujung rantainya dan sepatu tinggi selutut dengan high heels standar anak anak berwarna hitam juga membuat Chuuya lebih manis. Dia hendak menggunaka. Topinya, namun dia malah mengambil bando berpita putih disampingnya membuat Chuuya semakin manis. Memang modelnya sederhana namun cukup manis dipakai Chuuya. Dazai memang tahu hal yang dibutuhkan Chuuya.

Melihat dirinya dicermin Chuuya menjadin tersipu sendiri, ini adalah hadiah dari Dazai sendiri saat misi keluar markas dan dia sangat senang meski harus memukuli Dazai terlebih dahulu.

Tapi hari ini Dazai tidak ada bukan? Lalu kenapa Chuuya masih menggunakan pakaian yang diberikan Dazai? Kenapa dia masih menuruti perkataan dazai? "Baka... " gumam Chuuya. Dia pun kembali duduk sambil memainkan pisaunya.

Sudah hampir tengah malam dan Chuuya masih didalam kamarnya, tidak berniat keluar sedikitpun. "Sudahlah.. " Chuuya menyerah dan akhirnya membuka pintunya(pintunya td terkunci loh ya~)

"Dazai? " Chuuya terkejut melihat Dazai sedang duduk bersender di tembok tepat didepan pintu kamarnya dengan pakaian santa dan juga jenggot putih ala santa "selamat Natal Chuuya~ hehe" ujarnya sambil memberikan kado ke Chuuya.  
Wajah Chuuya langsung memerah melihat perbuatan Dazai yang dia lihat. Dia langsung mengambil hadiah yang diberikan Dazai. Chuuya benar benar salah tingkah saat ini.  
Dazai yang melihat tingkah Chuuya menjadi senang. "Chuuya, jadi kau memakai pakaian yang aku berikan padamu? " tanya Dazai, dia pun bangkit dari duduknya. Mendengar hal itu, wajah Chuuya langsung menjadi merah karena malu "b-bukankah ini permintaanmu bodoh?!" ujar Chuuya tsunadere. "Heeeeee? Ku kira kau tak akan menurutinya. Kau sudah jadi penurut ya, Chuuya? " ujar Dazai sambil tersenyum jenaka. Urat imajiner terlihat di rambut orange-nya. "TEME KAU DAZAI! MATI KAU!" ujar Chuuya sambil menendang Dazai. Sepertinya membuat Chuuya marah adalah suatu kesenangan tersendiri bagi Dazai. "Ahaha... Kau manis sekali jika marah marah, Chuuya~" goda Dazai, tanpa waktu lama malam itu berubah menjadi Medan pertarungan untuk Dazai dan Chuuya.

=bersambung=

 **waaah, ngetik disekolah dan dibantu teman memang sesuatu banget(?)**

 **terimakasih telah membaca ceritaku sampai akhir**

 **pdhal gaje kayak gini :v**

 **belum aku liat ada yang typo atau gk jd maaf jika banyak typo**

 **bener bener minta maaf *membungkuk***

 **ulasan? 'W') /**


	2. Chapter 2

**Takdir Pie Apel Remix**

 **Summary : ini hanya kelanjutan dari cerita Takdir Pie Apel, dimana Chuuya dan Dazai melalui hari harinya di Port Mafia.**

 **Warning : ada unsur 'suka suka gue' disini, jd jika tidak suka, silahkan angkat mata(?) dari FF ini...**

* * *

Minggu yang tenang dan cerah untuk seorang Nakahara Chuuya. Hari libur yang menyenangkan , berjalan jalan di Taman rasanya tidak buruk juga, apalagi tanpa Dazai Osamu disekitarnya membuat pikirannya tenang.

Tapi semua itu hancur seketika saat ada telpon dan menyuruhnya pulang. Tentu dengan cepat dia kembali ke markas Port Mafia.

"Chuuya~ buatin teh dong" ujar Dazai sambil tiduran dikasur. Tidak peduli dengan Chuuya yang sedang menahan amarahnya untuk tidak membunuh Dazai saat ini. "Oh, tidak jadi, aku maunya susu cokelat! Buatin dong Chuuya" dengan seenak jidat dia memerintahkan hal ini itu pada Chuuya.

Chuuya dengan langkah jengkel menuju dapur dan membuat apa yang dia minta. Bagaimana pun, seorang Nakahara chuuya sangat tidak suka dengan Dazai Osamu, kebenciannya sudah ada saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

-0-

"Sudah kubuatkan, bangun bodoh" hardik Chuuya pada Dazai yang sibuk membaca komik. Dengan antusias dia langsung duduk dengan mata yang berbinar "berikan padaku! "

Chuuya dengan tenang duduk dikursi dekat Dazai "nih"  
Chuuya langsung meminum susu yang dia buat untuk dazai dihadapannya sampai habis. Tentu itu mendapat pandangan tak enak dari lawan bicaranya.

"Haaah?! Chuuya~ apa yang kau lakukan~ itu kan susu punyaku?!" Dazai mulai bersikap manja pada Chuuya yang dengan kejam menghabiskan susu miliknya. "Huh? Ini kan susu yang aku buat, tentu saja aku yang minum, dasar bodoh!" Chuuya mulai menjauhkan wajah Dazai yang semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Menjijikan.

"Hueee, tapi kan itu punya ku! Kembalikan~" Dazai merengek lagi dihadapan Chuuya. "Kalau tidak, aku akan mencium bibir kecilmu itu!" Dazai kini sudah diluar dugaan Chuuya.

Chuuya langsung menendang Dazai dengan tidak elit "apa maksudmu huh?! Siapa yang mengajarkan hal itu padamu?!" amarah Chuuya langsung diatas ubun ubun. Wajah dan hatinya mengkhianati perkataan dan pemikiran Chuuya, wajahnya sangat merah saat ini.

"Komik ini" Dazai menunjukkan komik adegan percintaan yang dikhususkan untuk orang dewasa.

Chuuya menjadi diam seribu bahasa. "Dazai, susumu ada dimeja, td aku membuatnya 2 gelas, habiskan dan jadilah besar" ucap Chuuya sambil mengambil komik ditangan Dazai. "Horee! Eh? Chuuya, kau mau kemana?" tanya Dazai saat dia melihat Chuuya diambang pintu. "Aku ada urusan sebentar, nanti aku akan kembali" dengan langkah cepat dia meninggalkan kamar itu.

Dazai yang sedang asyik minum mempunyai firasat buruk dengan tingkah Chuuya. Dengan cepat dia menyusul Chuuya dan meninggalkan gelas susu yang telah habis.

-0-

Chuuya masuk ke dalam kamar Dazai dan mengambil semua koleksi buku buku Dazai. Tentu saja setelah dipilih mana yang komik dan mana yang bukan , dan mana yang penting dan mana yang bukan. Setelah selesai memilah buku, Chuuya memasukan buku buku itu ke dalam kardus.

"habislah kau buku tak berguna" buku buku itu berakhir di tangan Chuuya dengan membakarnya di belakang halaman. Tak peduli dengan polusi yang dibuatnya, dia sudah terlanjur kesal.

Dazai akhirnya sampai pada Chuuya , namun sudah terlambat "buku buku ku...! aoa yang kau lakukan Chuuya ?! ini tidak manusiawi..." ujar Dazai merasa kesal dan sedih karena komik komiknya telah habis dibakar.

Tanpa belas kasihan Chuuya menatap Dazai dengan tatapan biasa "itu adalah sampah pikiran, silahkan beli lagi saat kau sudah dewasa~~" Chuuya pun menarik Dazai yang terkulai lemas karena komiknya telah dibakar calon istrinya tersayang.

 _ **-BERSAMBUNG?-**_

* * *

 **Waaah, maaf telat update :v**

 **Author sibuk dengan urusan sekolah dan FB outhor :v nyahahaha**

 **Maaf jika ada typo dan hal hal yang seharusnya tidak ada**

 **Tapi... konsep kali ini adalah "suka suka author" xD**

 **See you! Jika memang ingin dilanjut :v**


End file.
